Mailbox supports mounted alongside roadways have been overlooked as requiring adjustable horizontal and vertical dimensions. Particularly, in winter, when snow drifts line the roads, roadside mailboxes and particularly their supporting structures are often broken when the overhanging mailboxes are struck by snow plows and other vehicles. Mailboxes of this type ordinarily are mounted at the end of a horizontal arm which in turn is attached to a post anchored in the ground adjacent to the road edge, and such rigid supporting structures suffer heavily when mailboxes are struck by vehicles.
A wide variety of mailbox support structures is currently available on the commercial market and an even larger number of these types of devices are known in the art of mailbox support structures, for example, the adjustable mail box support disclosed by Pixler in U.S. Pat. No. 1,587,920; the mailbox stand disclosed by Nash in U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,078; the mail box with height adjustable support means disclosed by Sackrison in U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,168; the swingable, demountable mailbox support disclosed by Manning, Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,262; the mail box support disclosed by Deike in U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,747; the post support disclosed by Moreno in U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,876; the support arrangement disclosed by Friend in U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,858; and the mailbox support and post disclosed by Riley in U.S. Pat. No. D390,329.
While all of the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a mailbox support structure device having the interconnected components of a telescoping vertical post member, a telescoping horizontal post member and a pair of locking pins. This combination of elements would specifically match the user's particular individual needs of making it possible to conveniently lengthened both the horizontal and vertical telescoping posts in order to overcome snow piling up at or near the device. The above-described patents make no provision for mailbox support structure device having the interconnected components of a telescoping vertical post member, a telescoping horizontal post member and a pair of locking pins.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved mailbox support structure device having the interconnected components of a telescoping vertical post member, a telescoping horizontal post member and a pair of locking pins. In this respect, the mailbox support structure device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a convenient means for lengthened both the horizontal and vertical telescoping posts in order to overcome snow piling up at or near the device.